Just Another Fan-fiction
by Sharklady1010
Summary: So after a job. Lucy decides to leave Team Natsu (in chapter 3) because Natsu didn't realize she was missing. Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, even Happy decide to leave Team Natsu. Team Natsu becomes Team NaLi. Lucy, Erza, Gray, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, and Happy form a new team called Team Death Surge and every member becomes S-class.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey Fairy Tail Fans! This is my first fan-fiction online. If some of you like to be critics I can take it. I have a friends I want to strangle three billion times a day when they critique my writing. I hope I get good reviews so here goes nothing. I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRY TAIL FRANCHISE)**

Normal P.O.V

"Where are we going again?" Natsu complains.

"Too Crocus. The job you picked is there," Erza replies dragging her cart of luggage.

"Why do we have to walk? She complains," Horlogium says.

"You haven't even walked!" Natsu yells back.

"Shut up flame breath! We're almost there!" Gray punches Natsu.

"Wanna go pervy popsicle?"

"Bring it on fiery mouth spewer!"

Erza turns around, "I said no fighting on this trip!"

Gray and Natsu, "AYE!"

"Why are there so many Happys? She sighs," Horlogium comments.

"Lucy's being mean!" Happy cries.

"I see Crocus Erza-san!" Wendy exclaims happily and begins to run.

"Calm down Wendy! Don't run or you'll trip!" Carla advises.

"Sorry Carla," Wendy says sadly.

Later at the Honeybone hotel…..

"It's been forever!" Lucy lies down on her bed.

"You got that right," Gray replies.

"DON'T GO STRIPPING!" Lucy screams.

"What have I told you Gray?" Erza does a major face palm.

"The beds are still the same," Wendy points out.

"They would be since this hotel is cheap," Natsu tells Wendy. The doors to the room open and a person is suspiciously standing there...

**(To be continued if I get good reviews!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Save Lucy!

**(I'm back! With the second chapter! I decided to bring back a really old character. Enjoy!)**

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asks.

The man in the door way looks shocked, "I can't believe you don't remember me!"

"It's the fake Salamander!" Happy points out.

"He's sure gotten old," Natsu mumbles.

"OLD!" the fake Salamander cries.

"When Happy told me about you he said your name was Bora, correct?" Erza says looking up from her cake.

"Yes Titania," Bora bows.

"He's exactly like Loke," Gray comments.

Bora glares at Gray, "Looks like someone forgot their clothes."

Gray looks down and notices that he has his shirt off, "It's a habit!"

"Wait! Somethings wrong. I just can't place it," Natsu looks around the room.

"Lucy-san is missing!" Wendy exclaims as Gray whacks Natsu upside the head.

"The blonde girl? She wasn't in here when I arrived," Bora says.

"You can leave now!" Gray demands shoving Bora out of the room slamming the door.

"Thank god that's over," Natsu lets out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go find Lucy!" Erza tells everyone.

"AYE!" Happy exclaims.

Lucy's P.O.V

I wake up in a cold dark damp room. I look around and see nothing but stone walls cracked with moss covering them. Then, I feel something cold on my wrists. I feel them and find handcuffs connected to chains. How did I even get kidnapped in the first place? I begin to stand up when I hear footsteps and voices.

"I heard we got our first experiment. How'd you catch it number one?" a voice asks.

"A great amount of energy number two," number one replies.

"It's for SCIENCE!" another voice shouts.

"Shut up number three!" number two yells.

The footsteps begin reaching me. I start to shake. How could I be an experiment? I scoot back slowly until I reach the mossy wall. Then, the three people appear in front of me. They are wearing white lab coats and one has a clipboard.

"Who are you?!" I demand sounding braver than I looked.

"Feisty and brave. Write that down number two," number one tells number two.

"FOR SCIENCE!" number three exclaims as number two writes down what number one told him. Then, the wall falls over.

"Science my face!" voices shout.

"Natsu! Gray!" I say happily and Gray come to me.

"You alright Lucy? You had us worried," Gray says freezing my handcuffs and breaking them.

I rub my wrists, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yells as one of the scientists takes the blow.

"Lucy-san! Did we get here late?" Wendy asks as Carla and Happy follow her.

"No. You're just in time for the fun," I reply as Erza comes in taking out the second scientist with Heaven's Wheel.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" and Gray takes out number three.

"Hey guys. The army is coming," I point out.

"Let's get out of here then. I'm bored anyways," Natsu takes off and then the rest of us follow.

**(So that's my second chapter. It was for science! Lol! Hope you enjoyed it! Next update will be as soon as I can put it up!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Quitting Team Natsu

**(Time for **the** third chapter!)**

Lucy's P.O.V

It's been three weeks since that job. I couldn't help, but notice that Lisanna was getting closer and closer too Natsu. I would sit at the bar more often and talk with Mira. Sometimes I would even get a drink or two. I don't know what's wrong with me at all.

"Lucy! I've noticed you've been more depressed looking the past few weeks," Mira tells me.

"I have?" I ask.

"Yes. It looks like a certain ice mage has noticed as well," Mira points at Gray.

I turn around to look at him. He's sitting with Juvia and they are talking, but every now and then he would look at me with a worried look. I blushed a little and started talking with Mira again. Then, Natsu and Lisanna walk up to me.

"I have made a decision Lucy," Natsu says clutching Lisanna's hand.

"What is that?" I question looking at him.

"I've decided to kick you off the team," Natsu replies.

I stand up and go off, "I was thinking about quitting it anyways! You didn't have to just tell me! I knew it would take a while, but I realized you and Lisanna got closer everyday! No wonder I was depressed! Probably because I had feelings for you!" Natsu flinches a little, Lisanna looks scared, and I storm out of the guild in pure rage.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy yells running after me Carla and Happy following her as usual.

"Lucy!" Gray and Erza yell as well trying to catch up.

I turn around, "What?!" I scream.

"We're quitting the team as well," Erza smiles.

"If the flame-brained idiot is gonna act that way towards a comrade and treat you as a used replacement I'm done," Gray gives an evil smirk.

"AYE!" Happy says as if on cue as Wendy and Carla nod.

"Thanks you guys," I reply as we all hug. I was surprised that Happy wanted to quit, but the way Natsu was acting most likely made Happy sad.

"Let's celebrate at your place," Erza suggests.

"That sounds great!" I finally gain my smile back as we all go to my house and party.

**(Sorry for the short chapter. I tried to get in as much as possible. Can't wait to finish the next chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4 Tears of sorrow

**(Happy New Years! This might be a short chapter. It might be long. Well here goes nothing.)**

Natsu's P.O.V

I look around the guild. Happy's still not here. Where did he go? Oh that's right! He quit the team. It doesn't matter anyways. I've got Lisanna, the girl of my dreams. Everything is quiet in the guild. I wonder why. Then, my ex-team mates enter the guild.

Gray's P.O.V

We partied all night. Erza devoured the strawberry cake Lucy purchased and Happy ate all the fish. I was the first one asleep and the first one awake. Is flame brain staring at us?! He could be feeling sorry for himself.

"Gray-sama! I bought some special cookies!" Juvia yells running up to me as Lucy snickers. Oh god no, I thought.

"No thanks Juvia," I try to say, but I was too late. She had already stuffed a heart shaped cookie in my mouth.

Natsu's P.O.V again

So Lucy still decided to show her face after yesterday? Interesting…

"Have you read this week's Sorcerer Weekly?" Lisanna asks me.

"No and I don't want to," I say.

"It's best for you not too," she replies.

I'm starting to get bored. I could pick on the trash of the guild. Gray and Lucy. Better yet, just Lucy. Let's see if she'll beg to reform Team Natsu.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu gets up and begins to walk towards Lucy. Lucy pays no attention what so ever.

"Hey pathetic trash!" Natsu says shoving Lucy.

"What do you want?" Lucy asks hesitantly.

"I thought you would've quit the guild by now. I guess you still have confidence in you even from yesterday," Natsu replies.

"You might've made my heart break, but what you didn't catch is that the guild still welcomes me," Lucy says.

Natsu picks up a glass of wine and dumps it on Lucy, "See you are trash," and he laughs as others gasp.

Lucy gets up and walks away.

Gray's P.O.V again

I shove flame brain, "What the heck is wrong with you flame breath?!"

"Nothing ice princess!" he yells back at me.

"I can't believe you would hurt someone like that!"

"On the last job we took as a team she got kidnapped and didn't even help us fight! She never does! She always plays the damsel in distress role!"

"She's still your comrade!" I punch flame princess sending him flying into a table and I go after Lucy.

One of the first places she would have gone to would be her house, but instead I bump into her at the Sola tree in South Gate Park.

"Gray!" she exclaims shocked.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine," she sighs her eyes tearing up.

"No you aren't. Let's get to your place," I suggest walking as she grabs my coat.

"Don't leave Gray," she says through sobs and I take her into my arms.


	5. Chapter 5 Natsu's punishment

**(Hey guys! My winter break is ending, so I won't post as much. Hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

Juvia's P.O.V

Did Juvia just see her Gray-sama getting cozy with her love rival?! No this isn't happening! Juvia forbids Gray-sama to be with that trash! Juvia's nightmare has come true! Juvia will confront them and make it rain!

Lucy P.O.V

We must've stood there for an hour, because it literally started raining only near us. I had a feeling a certain water mage was behind this, so I looked at Gray and we nodded as if he was thinking the same thing. We were both soaked and we laughed just for a split second when Juvia came out from behind the Sola tree.

"Juvia forbids her Gray-sama to be with her love rival! Gray-sama belongs to Juvia and only Juvia!" she proclaimed.

"I'm only helping out a friend Juvia!" Gray answers releasing me from his warm, but cold embrace.

"No! Juvia saw Gray-sama giving love rival a passionate gaze!" Juvia argues.

"Juvia! He was just helping me!" I say.

"Love rival is trying to protect Gray-sama?! Only Juvia can protect Gray-sama!" Juvia cries.

"Juvia! It's not what you think!" Gray tries to say as Juvia runs away crying, "Crap," he mumbles.

"It's okay. She'll be fine. I'm going to go to my place," I tell him.

"I'll see you at the guild tomorrow," he replies.

"See 'ya!" I say running to my house.

Normal P.O.V

"Oi, flame brain! Wanna fight?!" Gray yells across the guild.

"You're on ice stripper!" Natsu yells back and a fight starts.

"Mira! Have you seen Lucy today?" Erza asks.

"Earlier this morning she left a letter. I've been waiting on Master to stop by that way he could read it to the guild," Mira answers.

"Here he comes," Erza points out looking at the guild doors.

"Stop bickering you fools!" Makarov shouts as the fighting stops, "I have something important to discuss! Because of recent actions taken by certain guild members Lucy Heartfilia has decided not to show up at the guild for a while!" Mira hands Makarov the letter and Makarov read it out loud,"_ Dear Fairy Tail, I've decided not to come to the guild for a month. I'm to humiliated to come after yesterday. I hope all of you do well .I don't need any rent money. I'll be fine. From Fairy Tail's celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia," _Makarov finished reading the letter as everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

Mumbles like, "I can't believe she actually has rent money," and, "Natsu's such a flam brained idiot," are heard.

"I don't like one of my children being humiliated by another therefore, Natsu Dragneel will be put in an embarrassing photo spread in Sorcerer Weekly," Makarov smiles evilly.

"Nooooooo!" Natsu screams as Sorcerer Weekly photographers drag him out of sight and the guild laughs except for Lisanna.

"I will get revenge," Lisanna mumbles quietly.

**(Good chapter right? I hope so. I'll get to the part where Team Death Surge forms soon, so stay with me.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Team Death Surge and Revenge

**(Probably my last chapter for the week. I might upload some over the weekend. Please R&R!)**

**Normal P.O.V (a week later)**

People around the guild are laughing their butts off. Some of them even have tears from laughing so hard, even Laxus and Gajeel. Master Makarov holds the magazine up and shows a picture of Natsu dressed like a baby and there's an even bigger commotion.

"Looks like that fiery mouth spewer got what he deserved. He faced 'That'," Gray says walking up to the bar.

"Gray, your clothes," Mira tells him.

"I can't help it!" Gray shouts.

"I'm just glad Natsu served his punishment," Erza looks up from her almost gone strawberry cake.

"I saw Lucy-san this morning. She said she was going to the gym," Wendy pipes up.

"WHAT?!" Gray and Erza looked shocked.

"Wendy's speaking the truth. Lucy came to talk to me when everyone left the guild. She said she needed a job that could get her a membership to the gym. I could tell she was hurt. The look in her eyes told me she wanted to be stronger and get revenge," Mira explains.

"Lucy wanting revenge?!" Gray looks practically dead.

"AYE! I was with her at the gym earlier and she told me she would beat up Natsu once she was strong enough," Happy arrives with a concerned look.

"Very odd, but I couldn't blame her. Natsu's been a total idiot since Lisanna's 8th anniversary of returning from Edolas. The defeats she had at the Grand Magic Games were terrible, but Natsu was there for her. Now he's changed," Erza replies.

"I agree with Erza-nee. Natsu-nii has changed and so has Lucy-nee," Romeo comes over to the group.

Carla looks stunned as she has a vision, "A team is going to be formed soon. Consisting of Erza, Gray Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Happy and me."

"Sounds like a really strong team, don't you think?" Mira asks with a cheerful look.

"But Lucy's at the gym," Gray points out blushing a little.

Juvia is hiding behind a pillar, "Did Juvia's Gray-sama blush at the thought of Juvia's love rival?!" she thinks.

Lucy's P.O.V

You stupid, good for nothing idiot! I think as I kick the dummy harder with anger and hatred pounding in my head. I was sweating like crazy and the gym instructor was staring at me until another person called for him. I punch the dummy in the face and let out a sigh. What am I even supposed to live for anymore? I don't think I'll get anymore stronger than this and I land another slow, but sure punch on the dummy.

"Pathetic trash!" Natsu's voice echoes in my head and I finally end up kicking the head off of the dummy and it flies across. Then, something freezes it. I look up and Gray, Erza, Wendy, Romeo (WHAT THE HECK?!), Happy, and Carla are there smiling.

"What do you want?" I ask hesitantly.

"We're gonna form a team and want you to join," Erza replies.

"You sure you want garbage like me that can hold you back?"

"You aren't trash Lucy-san!" Wendy says as Romeo nods in agreement.

"You're so much better than trash. I can't believe fire princess treats like you are," Gray grasps my hand.

"Easy for you to say ice stripper," I giggle as all the women except for Erza stare in horror at Gray.

"Gray. Stripping in front of the guild is one thing, but in public? You're a disgrace," Erza face palms.

"I think Gray and Lucy are lllllllllove," Happy whispers to Romeo.

"I swear I'm gonna punch that cat's face in one day!" Gray shouts.

"I accept the team invitation with gratitude," I say smiling.

(At a random lab in the middle of nowhere)

"This is the twelfth time you've failed us Bora," number states irritated.

"It won't happen again! I swear!" Bora apologizes scaredly.

"You let the science experiment get away!" number three is running around the room like a maniac.

"You either face death or get us a team of powerful wizards, Bora," number one says.

"Yes sir!" Bora replies still shivering.

Number two approaches, "I have good news number one! Our targets have been confirmed!"

"A wire is still hanging out of your skull number two," number one points out.

"I know. That doctor said he couldn't manage to get me fully fixed so that was my option. Those wizards did a good number on us."

"Tell me about the good news."

"A take over wizard wants revenge on the celestial wizard we almost had the other day. I was thinking the take over wizard could somehow lure the targets we need."

"Then we have no more use for Bora," number says as his arm mechanically turns into a drill, "Don't worry Bora. This will be a quick death."

Bora screams in agony as number drives the drill through his head. Blood covers the floor and the scientists leave the room.

(back at Magnolia)

Lisanna is walking through the street on the way to her house when a strange man in a white blood stained lab coat appears.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Lisanna asks scaredly.

"I am number one. You have nothing to fear. I'm here to help you with your revenge. Will come with me?" number holds his hand out in a graceful manner.

Lisanna takes his hand, "I'm listening."

Number one smiles evilly as they walk off.


	7. Chapter 7 An Official S-class Team

**(Back! Fixed it! Hope I can update again soon after this chapter. I have certain tests coming up so I might not be able to update. This chapter will have a time skip in it, so don't freak out after Mira explains why Natsu hasn't seen Lisanna in a week.)**

"Hey Mira!" Natsu shouts, "Have you seen Lisanna? She hasn't been here in a week."

"I should've told you this sooner, but Lisanna had plans. She said she might be gone for a few years," Mira replies with a saddened expression as she cleans a plate.

"Years?!" Natsu's heart skips a beat as he passes out.

"Will he be fine Master?" Mira asks Makarov.

"He'll recover, but it will take time. He hates losing dear friends. He probably didn't realize it until now though," Makarov watches Natsu walk out of the guild alone crying silently. "Just pray for the best Mira." Mira nods her eyes swelling up as well.

(At the lab)

"How's the work coming along, number two?" number enters the room.

"Her body is quickly reacting to the new take overs we're providing her," number two writes something on a notepad.

"I can practically taste it," number one smiles maliciously.

"It's the taste of science experiments!" number three exclaims with a hysterical look.

"I swear something went wrong when you were forged number three," number two mumbles.

"Never underestimate science!" number three raises his fist in the air as number two face palms.

(this is the major time skip! Four years later…)

(at Fairy Tail. The strongest team is now celebrating Wendy becoming an S-class wizard)

"High-five Wendy! You're finally S-class like the rest of us!" Romeo and Wendy high-five.

"Not too bad. You actually chose a good partner though," Erza says.

"Cana-san was a great help!" Wendy smiles.

"Don't sweat it kid. It looked like you needed the help," Cana chugs her barrel.

"I heard you two freaked Natsu and his partner out!" Lucy laughs.

"That thick skulled fire breather needed a beat down," Gray smirks.

"The order went like this. It was Gray, Lucy-nee, me, and now Wendy. Erza-nee was already S-class anyways," Romeo states.

"But what about us Exceeds?!" Happy complains.

"We don't have to become S-class you dim-wit," Carla crosses her arms.

Makarov gathers everyone's attention and clears his throat, "We have received a difficult job as of late. It's made for S-class wizards. Not even one S-class wizard alone can handle it. That's why I have decided to let our strongest team do this. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Romeo, Wendy, Happy, and Carla will take this job. Together they form Team Death Surge!" Makarov proclaims as everyone except Natsu cheers, "Lets raise our glasses in honor of them!"

Lucy's P.O.V

We sure did party hard yesterday. Everyone's still wiped out from the party. We're now officially on our first S-class quest by following rules. Can't forget Galuna…. I suddenly start thinking about Gray and I blush.

"What are 'ya blushing for Lucy? It's creepy," Happy says.

"Shut up cat!" I yell in his face.

"Waaaah! Lucy's being mean!" happy cries.

"Hush! We cannot be found!" Erza looks demonic and Happy shuts up.

"Why do I have a strange feeling something bad is gonna happen," I whisper to Gray.

"I think Erza senses it as well," Gray whispers back. Then, we hear a scream. We run quickly to the source.

"Lisanna!" we all exclaim in shock at the sight of the wounded take over mage.

**(School is starting back up. Won't be able to post much. I know I've told you this a hundred times, but this is a reminder.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8! I can't wait until next time I update! Enjoy! ;D )**

(normal P.O.V)

Lisanna coughs up blood as Wendy runs to Lisanna's aid.

(a few hours later)

"Thanks guys," Lisanna says supporting herself against a tree.

"How'd you get hurt?" Erza asks Lisanna.

"A man in a white lab coat. He just kidnapped me four years ago," Lisanna replies.

"And he threw you in the woods to die?" Gray looks confused.

"I need to get back to the guild. I have to warn them," Lisanna tries to walk as she trips.

"You don't need to move Lisanna. Even though we got off on the wrong foot you're still my friend," Lucy helps Lisanna get up.

"Lucy-san is right. You're still our friend," Wendy agrees as Romeo, Happy, and Carla nod.

"Now let's find a safe area," Erza tells everyone.

"The air is changing! I think a blizzard might occur, Erza-san!" Wendy shouts over the howling winds.

"That building over there looks like a nice place!" Romeo points out.

"Let's get there quick! Lisanna is going limp!" Happy looks a little scared.

"Hurry!" Erza orders and everyone starts running or flying to the building.

(in the building)

"Do you think we should capture them now, number one? They're only 3 miles out," number two asks.

"Yes. You have the honors number three," number one hands a small suitcase to number three.

Number three opens the suit case and pulls out a strange looking gun, "The gun of science will be unleashed!"

**(Sorry for the short chapter. I left a cliffhanger on purpose. I might upload another chapter soon. Probably the next few minutes or so, but I doubt it. The anime will continue in April! I meant to post this, but every Fairy Tail fanatic already knows that though…)**


	9. Chapter 9 What The?

**(I'm here again! I couldn't upload yesterday, because my Wi-Fi went crazy. Now it's time for the story!)**

"We're almost there! Hang in there Lisanna!" Lucy says.

"I am the only one with a bad feeling about this?" Gray shouts over the howling wind.

"I'm scared," Wendy mumbles shivering.

"You should be!" a man appears holding a gun.

"Who are you?!" Erza yells at the man.

"A scientist! And you're going to be my next science experiments!" the man looks at Lisanna and Lisanna uses a new take over of a bear.

"Ah! Lisanna's evil!" Happy screams.

"It's time already, number three?" Lisanna asks the man.

"The most perfect time for the GUN OF SCIENCE!" number three aims the gun at the S-class wizards (and exceeds) and pulls the trigger.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!" Gray yells as a shield made of ice blocks the shot.

"They have fight in them. No matter. I'll take them down," Lisanna in bear form charges Gray. Gray gets knocked out and falls hard on the snow.

"Requip! Black Wing armor!" Erza attacks Lisanna, but fails as a bullet from the Gun of Science hits her.

"Stay back Wendy, Romeo!" Lucy pulls out four of her keys and summons, Taurus, Loke, Scorpio, and Cancer. "That's not Lisanna! You know what do!" all four spirits are taken out.

"RUN!" Lucy screams, but they all end up getting hit by a bullet.

(in a jail cell)

"Anyone there?" Lucy asks rubbing her head.

"So the blonde one awakes," a voice says.

"What do you want?!" Lucy demands.

"Your DNA of course. It's for the plan," the voice replies laughing.

"What did you do with my friends?!"

"They're in separate cells."

"Gray!" Lucy yells at the top of her lungs.

"Lucy!" Gray's voice replies.

"Screaming won't help you, Lucy," Lisanna's voice replies, "No DNA number one. I'm in charge here."

"Yes m'am…" numbers footsteps are heard scuttling out of the room.

"I never thought you would betray the guild, Lisanna. Mira and Elfman thought you were dead, again," Lucy tells Lisanna.

"They did? That was the point idiot."

"You're the idiot. Getting up and leaving the guild like that!"

"One word for you. Revenge."

"Is it because of that photo spread? This is stupid."

"Stupid?! You make me laugh. It's all in good fun. Let me know if you feel smaller."

"It was a shrinking gun wasn't it?"

"How'd you guess?!"

"I've been shrunk before, so has the jerk face that breathes fire back at Fairy Tail."

"I remember tiny Natsu. He was so cute!"

"To you. Gray asked Max to open up his shop again and sell Natsu figurines."

"I remember. That was funny. I'm getting distracted! I must check in on the others!" Lisanna's footsteps head over to another cell. A loud noise is heard and the room feels much colder.

"Lucy! I'm coming!" Gray shouts as he blows the door to Lucy's cell open.

Lucy's P.O.V (hehe)

"Gray!" I wrap my arms around his neck and he blushes.

"I heard everything," he tells me.

"Will she be alright?" I look at the frozen Lisanna.

"She'll be fine. We need to get everyone out of here," Gray says and I nod.

After an hour we find everyone and plan our escape. Then, Romeo brings up the fact that we could be shrinking right now. We all realize we need to find the antidote quick.

"I found it!" Happy yells as the room begins getting bigger and bigger. Guess what? He drops the antidote and it spills everywhere.

"You stupid cat!" I exclaim angrily as the room becomes normal again, "Scratch that. Good cat."

"Lucy! Quit being weird!" Happy laughs.

"Oh shut up!" I give him an angered look.

"Let's get out of here," Erza picks up the frozen Lisanna.

"I wanna give those scientists another beating!" Natsu jumps through the ceiling landing in front of Erza.

"It's you who is gonna get a beating!" all three scientists appear behind us.

"Bring it!" Team Death Surge and Natsu say at the same time and we get ready for battle.

**(Natsu's back. Lisanna's still frozen in ice , Thanks to Gray. What other surprises does this fan fiction hold?)**


	10. Chapter 10 I suck at writing fight scene

**Midnight upload! YEAH!**

**Lucy: Can the guy quit talking about science for once?**

**Lisanna: I wholeheartedly agree. **

**Gray: I think we all can so START THE STORY!**

**Fine…..**

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu shouts as he hits a scientist with a blow of fire.

"Fire proof button of SCIENCE!" Number three presses a button on his arm and the fire doesn't do any damage. Everyone freaks out for a split second as Natsu delivers more blows to the scientist. We all finally join in on the battle. All of us taking wounds except the scientists.** (I suck at typing battle scenes so deal with it. Don't get any ideas that I'm heading for NaLu. No way in the world I would. NaLi, GrayLu, JerZa, and RoWen are in this fan fiction!) **

"How in the heck is this happening?" Gray says as he wipes blood from his lip. "They're blocking every attack. They have to have a weak point."

I take out my whip and a strange smile spreads across my face, "I got this."

"Lucy's being weird again!" Happy laughs in the middle of the battle, I might add.

"Lucy-san/' Lucy asks scaredly as I step up to one of the three scientists.

"Time to die you robot!" I say as I pull its arm off with my whip. Instead of blood, there's wires and electricity. M theory was right. You have to use force to kill these clankers. (Star Wars reference. Yes I watch the movies)

Erza soon catches on cutting the head off the robot that usually has a clipboard. Gray attacks as well and the so called "Fight" ends.

"Glad that's over," Natsu wipes the sweat from his forehead, Gray does the same.

"I have a feeling its not over yet," I look at the frozen Lisanna and wonder if she was under an influence that made her want revenge. What if she used freewill? I will never know.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I won't be able to upload much here. Sorry. * yawn***

**Natsu: Don't tell me you're falling asleep!**

**It's pretty obvious Natsu. *face palm***

**Wendy: See you guys next time!**

**Carla: No more fight scenes!**

**There will be more carla, but I suck at writing them. BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11 Prophecy!

**I'm alive! Lol. April! It continues in APRIL! I'm so excited Fairy Tail is all I think about these days.**

**Lucy: I think Gray is blushing.**

**He is! *laughs and Gray turns even redder***

**Wendy: Your underwear is showing Lucy-san.**

**Lucy: Stupid high winds! *looks at Gray* Quit looking perv!**

**Gray: *passes out***

**Starting story now! **

Later that night.

"I'm really confused. Why did she want revenge for that stupid photo spread four years ago?" I ask crossing my arms.

"I've been trying to figure it out myself," Erza replies looking at the still frozen Lisanna.

"Who cares? The good thing is my girlfriend is back," Natsu smiles.

"When did you and Lisanna start dating?!" Happy exclaims shocked.

"A few days after the team disbanded. I'll never forget the look on her face when I asked it. It was priceless," he laughs.

"That was four years ago flame brain," Gray looks Natsu in the eye.

"Quit stripping ice princess!" Natsu yells at Gray.

"Wha?! When did tha?!" Gray turns beet red when he stares at me and I laugh. **(Awkward….)**

"How are we going to explain the frozen Lisanna situation?" Erza glares at Gray. Gray tries to find an answer, but he's speechless.

"Unfreeze her idiot!" Natsu screams so loudly in Gray's face it practically shakes the ground.

"I'm not stupid fire breath! I'd unfreeze her if she didn't want to kill us!" Gray yells back angrily.

"I'm pretty sure she forgot everything stripper! Besides! She wouldn't kill me!"

"What about the rest of us?! She would kill your own comrades in front of you! Would you laugh and not do anything because I think you would! You wouldn't give a crap! All of us dead because of some guy who wanted to make out with his 'girlfriend'!" Gray's eyes swell up with hatred for Natsu. He shoves Natsu aside and walks away from the campsite. Natsu stares in shock at the ticked off Gray. I get up and Erza grabs me by the arm before I can follow Gray.

"It's best if you leave him alone right now," she says quietly not even Natsu and Wendy can hear it.

"I have to, Erza. He needs someone and I have a feeling that someone is me," I reply as she lets go of my arm and I chase after Gray.

"What do you want?" he asks bitterly not even turning around.

"I just thought," and he cuts me off with, "You just thought you could cheer me up?! It's not gonna work!" I stare at him and the more I notice the little things like his eyes, the raven colored hair, and his facial features. The more I realize I'm falling in love with him.

"I wanted to help you. I didn't mean to make you feel worse," I say calmly as I can.

"It's not enough! We both know it's not!" he makes eye contact with me and I feel drawn to him even more. "Gray," I try to reply, but I can't say a word.

"The truth is Lucy," he starts to blush and he punches the tree next to him, "The truth is… I.. I… I loo.."

"You don't have to say anything, Gray. I love you too," I looked at him and he looked at me **(Lots of looking at each other in this chapter)**. The glance didn't last long until he grabbed my hand calmly and sweetly and we kissed.

I hear a sound from the bushes and Natsu pops up, "Save that for later guys!"

Happy comes out of the bushes as well, "AYE! I always knew Gray liked Lucy!"

"Shut up you darn cat!" Gray and I shout in perfect sync. We laugh and we walk back to the campsite with a knocked out Natsu and Happy. I'm still concerned about the Lisanna situation though.

The next day at the Fairy Tail guild…

"What do you mean Lisanna went evil?!" Master Makarov screamed practically dead.

Mira walks up to the now unfrozen Lisanna, "Bad girl!"

"Sorry Mira-nee.." Lisanna apologizes and then she apologizes to everyone else in the guild.

"I'm glad everything's normal again," I stretch and Gray comes to sit next to me.

"I still have a feeling it's not over and Juvia's having problems," he points to Juvia who is going crazy because he sat next to me.

"Let's take a break for the week," Erza suggests.

"You got that right!" I say.

"Wendy! Look what I found!" Romeo shouts from across the guild.

"What?" Wendy asks excitedly as she runs to Romeo.

"Young love," Mira sighs dreamily as she wonders off into a weird world and then comes back to Earthland, "Lucy. I heard you and Gray kissed yesterday." I hear Juvia screaming from the corner she's in.

"NATSUUUU! HAPPYYY! YOU"RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Gray stands up and punches Natsu in the face and grabs Happy by the tail. I laugh.

"So it's true, eh?" Mira asks trying to get me to confess about what happened.

I blush a little, "I wouldn't believe anything as silly as that." Mira laughs and continues her job.

"Lu-chan! I just found this awesome book!" Levy runs up to me with a weird looking book in her hands.

"What book is it Levy-chan?"

"It's a book on Zeref," she replies so quietly, "There's a ton of prophecies in here. One is really interesting."

"Which one?"

"The one on page 946. It talks about someone who shares Zeref's blood. It's a female who will be able to destroy the world with her own bare hands. Also, but not in the book, I read on the newspaper women have been disappearing randomly coming back home with tattoos on their foreheads. It's the mark of Zeref."

"Do you think one of us could be the next victim?"

"Precicley. The most recent article did have a note on what her captor looked like. He had white hair, red eyes, and wore black clothing. Believe it or not, but while on a job Sting from Sabertooth captured a man with the mark of Zeref on his black armor. That man is searching for a woman in this guild. Creepy, right?"

"More like a lot to take in. I pray it's not me." The Master Makarov gets everyone's attention.

"We have received a message from Sabertooth!" he says loudly as mumbles are heard and they quiet down, "Requesting!"

Here it comes. My name. Lucy Heartfilia.

**Cliff hanger! Hold in tight readers! R&R! Be prepared for the next chapter which will be as quick as I can get it up, but not soon enough. I'm probably going to do a Fairy Tail crossover with Sekirei. Yes I watch Sekirei. No, I do not like girls. I'm perfectly normal. I crush on guys like Gray and Sting. **

**Gray and Sting: *pass out***

**Oops. Said too much.**

**Juvia: You can not have Gray-sama!**

**Lucy: He's going to be my boyfriend!**

**You wanna fight?!**

**Random person: Not unless I'm involved. I will fight for my beloved Sting!**

**Don't tell me… Fan club?**

**Random person: *nods***

**Me, random person, Juvia, and Lucy: Bring it!**

**Natsu: End it!**

**Fine! *presses button and chapter ends***


	12. Chapter 12 Balzard

**I'm still considering the crossover of Fairy Tail and Sekirei, but no matter. I will start this chapter!**

**Sting: Blondie over there *points at me* Does not own Fairy Tail or Sabertooth for that matter.**

**Me: Shut up Sting! My hair is brownish- blonde!**

**Sting: You're still a stupid blonde.**

**Me: So are you!**

**Sting: I'm not stupid!**

**Me: If I were stupid would I be writing this!**

**Sting: You have a point. Oh well. Start the chapter.**

Normal P.O.V

The guild hall stands silent for a moment. Everyone exchanging silent glances and they stared at Lucy. Lucy fidgeted and apparently Levy was right. As always. Gray had a look of shock on his face.

"Why would they request her?!" Gray demands from Master Makarov.

"Calm down Gray. If you've read one of the newest articles in Sorcerer Weekly you would understand," Makarov replies. No one even takes the tiniest breath. Lucy felt all eyes still boring into her like she was a murderer or dark mage. She stood up, "I'll go, but under one circumstance! My team comes with me! Natsu and Lisanna are invited as well." "Very well. I will inform Sabertooth at once," Master Makarov goes to his office and everything is back to normal.

"It appears you were right Levy-chan. I have to go to my house," Lucy picks up her purse and begins to leave.

"Bye Lu-chan! Please don't die," Levy adds quietly after Lucy leaves.

Lucy's house and Lucy's P.O.V….

"Hey Lucy!" Gray shouts as he sits in my chair.

"I swear! You're just as worse as Natsu four years ago before that team was disbanded!" I kick Gray in the face.

"Sorry Lucy. I was going to walk with you to the train station, but I guess I could leave and go alone," he gets up slowly with a sad look on his face and heads for the door.

"WAIT!" I pull out my whip and grab him by the arm before he could move another muscle, "Don't leave yet." He turns around and smiles and I put my whip away.

"I knew that plan would work!" Gray grins even more and before I could say anything he grabs my arm and pulls me out the door, "Let's go or we'll be late! Erza might kill us! I'll be surprised if dragon boy showed up with his girlfriend and accepted the invitation!"

At the train station….

"You're late!" Erza says to me and Gray with a demonic look.

"S-sorry Erza…" we reply scardely.

"Looks like ice princess made it!" Natsu is holding hands with Lisanna.

"Who you calling a princess, flame queen!" Gray yells holding my hand and Lisanna and I laugh.

"Quit fighting you two!" Erza immediately stops Natsu and Gray before a fist fight breaks out.

"The train is about to leave Erza-nee!" Romeo points out and we all rush into the train quickly.

"Thanks Romeo," Erza tells him.

"Welcome!" a smile stretches across his face.

"Lucy-san. Are you sure you want to meet this man? He could kill you," Wendy looks at me with concern.

"I'll be fine Wendy. I'm an S-class wizard after-all," I see Natsu cross his arms and grimace at that comment.

"Sting will be waiting for us at the next stop. Let's try and get along until then," Lisanna looks at Natsu with a stern look.

"Fine. Only because you said so," Natsu looks out the window then throws up.

"I just want this to be overwith," Carla mumbles loudly.

"Aye!" Happy's eyes are filled with concern as well. Everyone's eyes are. Even the two backstabbers..

"Like I said before, guys. I'll be fine," I put on a smile to convince and it works.

At the destination of our little friends….

We get out of the train and surprise! Sting is there as said! I let out a sigh and clutch Gray's hand tighter.

"Hey! Looks like the whole group came!" Sting exclaims obviously motioning for us to follow him.

"So who's this guy I'm supposed to meet?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me.

"His name is Balzard," Sting replies.

Natsu and Gray laugh. Lisanna smacks Natsu. I smack Gray. Relationships…

"Do you have any info on him?"

"He claims to be Jude Heartfilia's brother."

My heart stops.

**Cliffhanger! Yay! One of my friends Lucy Queen Of The Stars is awesome. She is going to let me use her O.C from her fan fic! Welcome Celeste!**

**Celeste: Where the **** am I? What's with the new setting?**

**Me: You're now in my fan fiction!**

**Celeste: No! Two fan fics at once! This is complete torture!**

**Lucy Queen Of The Stars: Be nice Celeste. Remember I still own you.**

**Me: She's right Celeste. Be ready to meet two of my OCs soon. Tristrav and Sallonia. Sallonia's the perfect person for you to fight with. Just wait for a few chapters. You and them will be in the story. Until then you can help me with starting the story and announcements.**

**Celeste: Great. Now I'm stuck with sharkie.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Lucy Queen Of The Stars: I'll stay for a while to keep Celeste from going crazy.**

**Me: Thanks bff!**

**Celeste: SERIOUSLY?! SAVE ME FROM THESE IDIOTS!**


	13. Chapter 13 Evil

**Okay. I'm back. Chapter 13! YAY!**

**Celeste: Sharkie is completely insane… *face palm***

**Lucy Queen Of The Stars: I said be nice Celeste.**

**Sting: Sharklady happens to have a crush on me.**

**Me: *blushes* Do not!**

**Sting: She blushed!**

**Sallonia: Thanks for clearing that up for us captain obvious..**

**Me: Sallonia! You made it to help with announcements!**

**Sallonia: You forced me to!**

**Celeste: Starting the boring chapter!**

**Me: My chapters aren't boring!**

_Previously_

"_He claims to be the brother of Jude Heartfilia."_

_My heart stops._

Presently

Gray's P.O.V and at the Sabertooth guild

We reached the guild and keep running in to all the people from the GMG. If Minerva hadn't run away I would've killed her on the spot, but noooo I can't even beat up Rufus the memory make wizard. I wish I could slap Orga to keep him from singing.

"Gray. Are you alright?"Lucy asks me.

"I just wanna kill some people," I reply and she laughs.

"No Gray. Natsu! GET YOURSELF OVER HERE!" Erza yells at Natsu who is being provoked by some random guy.

"AYE!" Natsu scrambles back over to our group.

"Bad Natsu. You know better," Lisanna hits Natsu on the top of his head.

"Ow. That hurt Lisanna."

"It's supposed to!"

We go down a hallway. Lucy clutches my hand even tighter. I can tell she's scared, but with the smart comments she can give I bet she'll live.

Lucy's P.O.V

We continue down the hallway until we reach a locked door. Sting pulls out a key and unlocks it. Before I go in Gray whispers in my ear to be careful. After I walk in the room the door closes. A man in black armor sits in an armchair looking at me.

"You must be Balzard," I say staying close to the door as possible.

"And you're Lucy Heartfilia. You've grown up some since I last saw you," Balzard stares at me making me feel uncomfortable.

"When was that? Like never?" I retort.

"When you were first born. Jude was my brother."

"My father had no siblings or family members! They're all dead!"

"Wrong. He shut the family out."

"Yeah right," I cross my arms stubbornly.

"Stubborn like your father. I could've guessed from your reputation around here these days," he smiles weirdly, but evily.

"What ever you want I'm not interested. Everything is a lie like everything else you've said in the past few minutes."

"Then you can go. I have no further need for such trash."

"I'm not trash! I'm a normal S-class wizard and you can go die in a hole!" I yell in his face as I open the door and exit. Then, I slam it in his face.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Gray looks at me.

"I don't want to talk about it. Lets go."

In the train….

"Lucy-san. You're being really quiet," Wendy says.

"I know. I'm just thinking about something.." and my thoughts begin to trail off.

"Is something wrong Lucy-nee?" Romeo asks.

"No Romeo…" and my thoughts trail off again.

"We're almost to the guild guys!" I hear Lisanna say from the other side of the train car.

The train stops abruptly. I stand up holding Gray's hand and we get out of the train car.

Normal P.O.V At a weird, old, abandoned church.

"Is she the one?" a voice asks.

"I'm sure of it," another voice says.

"Are you sure Balzard!" the voice roars loudly like a dragon.

"Yes, Acnologia!" Balzard yells loudly to were the dragon can hear him clearly.

"Good. Lord Zeref will be pleased," Acnologia goes back into his cave.

"I'll be back soon," an evil smile creeps itself along Balzard's face as he leaves.

**Sorry I haven't been able to upload much. I've had lots of things to do.**

**Sallonia and Celeste: Now you tell us sharkie/captain obvious!**

**Me: You guys are so mean.**

**Lucy Queen Of The Stars: Not to mention it, but they have the same personality.**

**Me: You're right.**

**Lucy Queen Of The Stars: I'm off! Bye! Be good Celeste!**

**Celeste: *sticks tongue out***

**Me: Bye Queen Of The Stars!**

**Sallonia: SO now we're stuck with captain obvious….**

**Celeste: Sharkie is going to make a pole on her page on whether or not to do a crossover. I don't know if she knows how to make a post…**

**Me: GRRR! I'll figure it out! Until then.. BYE! Please R&R!**

**Celeste and Sallonia: Just shut up already sharkie/ captain obvious!**


	14. Chapter 14 Ms Cake

**Hey! Most of us are obviously Fairy Tail fans, so… Welcome to FAIRY TAIL! LOL! Okay. Give me the poll results Celeste!**

**Celste: The poll is Should sharkie do a Crossover with Fairy Tail and Sekirei?**

**Yes: 1 No: 0**

**Me: Thank you Celeste.**

**Sallonia: Hey when are we going to join the fan fiction?!**

**Me: Soon after Tristrav is put in.**

**Tristrav: What the heck?! Where am I now?! The afterlife?!**

**Me: *face palm* I'm just gonna start the chapter….**

Master Makarov sent Erza on a mission….

Erza's P.O.V

This sure is a rundown place. Look at all the dead bodies. Something bad must've happened to Mav. The town of demons or so they say. I look at a pile of rubble and it begins to move. A man jumps out of the pile screaming "RAAAAAT!" I notice a giant rat not too far behind him.

"Requip!" I shout as I requip into my Heaven's Blade armor. The man looks at me strangely and then, "Heaven's Wheel! Dance my swords!" and all of my swords hit the giant rat.

"How'd you do that?" the man says gaping.

"The same way you're about to be punished," I look at him and he stares in horror. I use the same attack and he dodges my swords. "Requip! Black Wing Armor!" I lunge at him and miss.

"Don't tell me you're a new form of a demon?!" the man practically screams.

"I'm not a demon!" I yell at him and lunge again.

"It's not going to work!" he yells back.

"I am Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail guild!" I finally manage to pin the man on the ground.

"I'm Tristrav…." Tristrav looks scared and I knock him out.

At the guild….

Normal P.O.V

The whole guild looks at Erza as she drags an unconscious man behind her.

"I got the man Master Makarov," Erza drops the man in front of Master Makarov and goes to eat her cake.

"Well done Erza. Now all we do is wait," Master Makarov replies.

A few hours later….

The man is bound with metal, "What the heck happened?"

"So the man awakes!" Master Makarov looks at the man.

"You were asked to be brought here by the magic council," Erza takes another bite of cake.

"I wouldv'e come willingly, but noooo! Ms. Cake had to be violent!" the man glares at Erza.

"What did you call me?!" Erza knocks out the man yet again.

"Take him to the magic council Erza," Makarov tells her.

"I'm coming!" Lucy shouts from a corner of the guild.

"Me too!," Gray immediately follows.

"Let's go," Erza drags the knocked out man behind her.

**R&R and vote on the poll! It's on my page!**

**Tristav: So I was in this chapter?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sallonia: Tristrav! *hugs Tristrav***

**Me: *sigh***

**Celeste: Sharkie wants you guys to R&R! AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON HER PAGE! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15 Tristrav

**It's been a while hasn't it?**

**Celeste: Yeah sharkie.**

**Sallonia: I hate to say it but I kind of missed you.**

**Tristrav: The poll result is Yes:1 No:1**

**Me: On to the story. Take the poll people!**

"So how much farther to the magic council?" Lucy asks.

"A few more hours," Erza stares out the train window.

"Why are my hands cuffed?" the man looks at Erza.

"You're a criminal! Got it?!" Erza stares the man down.

"Meep!" the man shuts up.

"Someone remind me why I volunteered to come again?" Gray stares out the window as well.

"Because I came," Lucy's and Gray's eyes meet and they kiss.

"You two have too much alone time," Erza laughs.

"We will be approaching Era at 2:00 straight!" the conductor announcers.

"This is boring," the man stares at his handcuffs and Erza knocks him out again.

A few hours later at Era

"We've brought the man sir!" Erza drags the man behind her.

"Did you say 'we'?" a magic council member asks.

"Yes sir," Lucy replies.

"Then we can begin the trial," another member says.

"Wait! Trial?!" the man finally wakes up.

"Yeah. That's why Erza brought you here," Gray tells him.

"ENOUGH!" a female member yells and all is silent.

"Please let the man speak," a member on the right side asks in a more demanding tone.

"I have a name. It's Tristrav. I'm a demon hunter from a now destroyed guild in the ruins of Mav. I'm the last demon hunter on Earth I think. My magic is Demon Trapper magic," the man states.

"The last one?" all the council members look shocked.

"Yes," Tristrav stares at the ground.

"The it is decided! Tristrav will join Fairy Tail!" the chairman announcers and Erza comes out of her daze, Lucy looks shocked, Gray just stands still, Tristrav is still looking at the ground.

"May we leave now?" Erza asks waiting for the cue.

"Yes," all the members say at once.

At the Fairy Tail guild….

"Welcome Tristrav!" Makarov yells lifting a mug of ale. Tristrav remains silent.

"Well now we can all celebrate!" everyone raises a glass of ale and yells "WELCOME!" to Tristrav.

"Here we go again," Lucy face palms.

"At least we got a new member," Gray points out.

"I don't really care," Natsu sits down beside Lisanna.

"Be nice Natsu!" Lisanna looks at Natsu sternly.

"AYE!" Natsu falls out of his chair. Lucy and Gray laugh in sync.

"How's the relationship going between you two?" Mira comes up behind Gray and Lucy.

"Fine," Lucy and Gray say in sync again.

"They have too much freetime," Erza comes to take a seat next to Lucy and Gray and Mira laughs.

"It looks like Tristrav is getting carried away again," Lisanna points at Tritrav having a drining contest against Cana for the third time.

"This day has been crazy," Lucy sighs then kisses Gray on the cheek.

"See what I mean," Erza gags a little and Mira laughs again.

"ROMANTIC RIVAL!" Juvia yells in Lucy's face.

"Tristrav! Fight me!" Natsu walks up to Tristrav.

"No thanks.. I feel too dizzy…" Tristrav passes out.

"Romeo! Happy and Carla are missing!" Wendy and Romeo exchange a glance and look up.

"Happy! Carla! Come down!" Romeo yells at the two drunken Exceeds.

"Never!" Happy and Carla yell back.

"Natsu is drunk!" Lisanna squeals as Natsu passes out and lands on her.

"That's not a real man Natsu!" Elfman gets the passed out Natsu off of Lisanna.

"Can I drink in peace for once?" Cana takes a big gulp from her barrel.

"I don't think there will ever be peace around her Cana," Lucy drinks her mug of ale sip by sip.

"If everyone else gets drunk I think we'll be the only ones alive," Romeo whispers to Wendy.

"You have that right," Wendy giggles and the night continues on….

**I've been busy lately guys with school and stuff. I hope I can update soon. Hang in there.**

**Celeste: Listen to sharkie. R&R! VOTE ON HER POLL!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Aftermath

**Back with another chapter! Vote people!**

**Sallonia: If you don't know what Sekirei is look it up. The rating is TV-MA though.**

**Me: ANYWAYS! To the story.**

Lucy's P.O.V

I wake up in the guild. We must've partied a lot last night. And why does Gray have his arm wrapped around me?! I get up off the floor and start looking around. Looks like Max has a broom shoved up his butt again. Natsu and Lisanna are right beside each other. Awww! I see Romeo and Wendy curled up in a corner of the guild! SO cuuuuute! The next thing to do is get to my house. How exactly am I supposed to step over this minefield of sleeping guild mates?

"Lucy! You're awake!" Mira exclaims from her usual place by the bar.

"Hey Mira! Do you need help washing those dishes?" I ask her.

"No thanks. I got it," Mira smiles and continues to clean dishes.

"Do you even know what happened last night?" I step over the minefield and sit on a bar stool.

"Master had a camera set up so we could remember what happened last night," Mira says.

"This guild is basically rainbow unicorns having tea with puppies and kittens," Tristrav mumbles.

"That's not nice!" I yell at him.

"Says the girl who made out over a hundred times with her boyfriend," Tristrav laughs.

"WHAT?!" I place my face on the counter.

"Mira madeout with Laxus, so don't feel to bad."

"I DID WHAT?!" now it's Mira's turn to hide her beet red cheeks.

"It's all on this camera. It's pretty interesting," Tristrav holds up the camera.

"When did Jellal come?!" Erza exclaims as she wakes up next to Jellal.

"We were all drunk except for three people. Wendy, Romeo, and Panther Lily," Tristrav continues looking at the pictures on the camera.

"Erza... What happened?" Jellal asks as he wakes up.

A loud alarm rings through the guild and everyone wakes up with questions and only the camera has the answers. After an hour worth of videos and pictures everyone's faces are red.

"ROMANTIC RIVAL" Juvia yells in my face.

"Juvia. We were drunk," I tr to explain ,but I think I'm drowning already. That is until Gray freezes the water and uh... The place his hand ends up frozen in the ice is uh... I can't explain it...

"Oh crap!" Gray freaks out and I'm blushing frozen in the ice from almost being drowned earlier.

It took a few seconds to get out of that moment.

"I think I'm going to leave now.." I say and I make a great escape.

I make it to my house and I realize that someone is behind me. I turn around and no one is there. Great. Another stalker probably. I let out a sigh and I go inside.

"Yo!" a familiar voice says.

"Gray!" I yell and see a certain stripper sitting in my lounge chair.

"I thought I should apologize about earlier," he looks at me and I blush.

"That was awkward wasn't it," I reply putting my purse up.

"Eh. It was. I was thinking.. Do you want to say we are officially are dating now?" he asks grabbing my hand.

"YES! But Juvia would kill me."

"I think Lyon will go after Juvia."

I laugh and we kiss. It feels like a fresh start with someone I care about. Some one I love.

At that evil villain place again...

"Sir, I believe we should act now," a white haired man bows before Balzard.

"Not yet. Acnologia has received word from Lord Zeref. We must wait and see what happens," balzard smiles and the white haired man gets ready to leave. "Don't forget your promise."

"I won't sir. Afterall, what kind of person would I be?" the whitehaired man walks away.

**I believe this chapter was short. Now go listen to NightCore music. R&R! VOTE! Watch Sekirei if you haven't yet! Please! Okay! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Disappearence

**I've been busy a lot. I'm sorry for all the late posts.**

**Celeste: You better be sorry.**

**Me: I'm ending my poll and I'm going to do a flat out Sekirei fan fiction possibly. So don't kill me!**

**Tristrav: Like they would kill an idiot like you.**

**Me: QUIT CALLING ME AN IDIOT!**

**Sallonia: Begin the chapter!**

Lucy walks to the guild after a solo job. People murmur as she walks by. She looks confused and walks in a hurried fashion towards the guild.

At the guild…

Lucy's P.O.V

I enter the guild. Everyone is talking in hushed voices and trying not to make eye contact with each other. I see Master Makarov at his usually seat in the guild.

"Master. What happened?" I ask him quietly.

"I'll tell you what happened! Flame brain got up and left!" Gray spits the words out bitterly.

"It wasn't just Natsu, Gray. It was all the dragon slayers," Erza looks at her half eaten cake.

"Even Laxus left," Mira looks depressed, but nothing compared to the Thunder Legion.

"When did it happen?" I start asking more questions and as I found out the answers my heart suddenly sinks into a deep dark hole.

I get up to leave. I have to find all of them. The sake of my friends depends on it. If we want to survive and not become a weak guild again I have to.

Gray's P.O.V

I saw Lucy stand up and walk out of the guild. I knew there was no point in following her. She would just get angry if I said anything else. First, flame brain makes our old team four years ago get disbanded and now he gets up and disappears. How much more drama is he going to bring upon her. I mean Lucy and I do like each other. We have for four years, but never even started dating yet. The reason we haven't is because we know what Juvia would do. She would probably run off. Then, Lyon would invite her to Lamia Scale and she would go.

Life sure does hate me…

Erza's P.O.V

It's really quiet now. Quieter than usual. I wish it could be normal. I'm going to get Natsu and Gajeel for leaving like that. I can't hurt Wendy. She's like a little sister to me, but I can hurt those two dim wits. I wonder what Jellal is doing right now…

No Erza! Get a hold of yourself! You shouldn't be thinking about him! He's gone now!

If only I get somehow figure out why his presence is always looming over me….

Lucy's P.O.V

I continue walking around town looking for clues. It's been two days now. Even Mira is desperate to get them back. I wonder why. Is it MiraXus? Lucy! Don't think about that stuff. Don't turn into a matchmaker. Erza's been alone a lot more again. I don't know the answer to that either. All I know is that I need to look around more. Lisanna took the north side of town, I have the west, Mira has the south, and Levy took the east. I walk past the Magnolia Café where the best lattes are served, but they're extremely expensive. Oh well…

I hope they're okay…

"LuLu!" I hear a voice say and I turn around quickly.

"Celeste!" I exclaim overjoyed.

"It's been a while sis," Celeste elbows me playfully.

"True," I laugh and my twin laughs with me.

"I heard about the dragon slayers disappearing. Sorcerer Weekly is calling it the 'Great Dragon Calamity' for some odd reason, because there have been dragon sightings lately," she tells me.

"Dragon sightings?! Tell me where the dragons were spotted!" I say glad to find out some news.

"Okay, okay. A few of them have been deep in the forests of Magnolia."

"You sure? It could've been a Vulcan."

"I'm sure, LuLu."

"Thanks Celeste," I give her a sisterly hug and take off towards the forest.

**Gajeel: I ran away. GeeHee.**

**Me: Well Levy will be sad.**

**Levy: Gajeel! You're so mean!**

**Gajeel: Calm down shrimp. It's only in the fan fiction. *pats Levy on the head***

**Levy: *angry chibi***

**Me: It looks like Levy doesn't approve Gajeel. *snickers* R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18 Lost

**I'm baaack!**

**Natsu and Gray: Not fair...**

**Me:Shut up!**

**Celeste: At least I was in the last chapter.**

**Me:Finally something positive. I did take the GrayLu off the summary because I wanna add some plot twists. Hehehehehehehe.**

**Lucy: Officially creeped out. R&R!**

Still Lucy's P.O.V

I took the directions Celeste gave me. I can't remember how long I've been here. It seems like forever.

My cloths are already torn and the heels on my shoes broke. So much for that. All I can think is how long I've been in these woods. Days and nights have passed. I'm lost. No clues what so ever of my missing guild mates.

I look up at the sky. It's blue except or a certain thing. A big red blob. It gets closer taking the form of a dragon. A fire dragon. It couldn't be Igneel, Natsu's dad. I shake my head in disbelief and keep walking, ignoring the pain from my bare feet and scratches from thorns. I finally collapse as the thing hovered 100 feet above me. Then, it turned into Natsu and he fell right in front of me.

"Hey, Luce. Long time no see," he says grinning with that toothy grin of his I missed so much even though he hated me.

"Natsu," I am barely able to look at him.

"Wha-" he tries to ask as an arrow hits him in the back.

"NATSU!" I scream terrified.

"He even has a girl. Score times two, Ralph," a man emerging from behind a tree says.

"This is a score," the man I assume is Ralph replies with a smirk.

I reach for one of my keys, "Gate of the Lion I open thee! Loke!"

Loke appears, "Yes my dear?"

"Can you take care of these Silver Tables guys," more men appear from the shrubs.

"I can."

"Thanks," I reach for another key, "Gate of the Maiden I open thee! Virgo!"

Virgo appears,"Yes princess?"

"Get us to Porlyusica's," I manage to say as I black out.

**To be honest I like to leave you guys with cliffhangers.**

**Lucy: Nah dip.**

**Oh shush.**

**Natsu: Why do I still have this arrow in my back?**

**Just leave the announcements room Natsu.**

**Natsu: Grrrrrr.**

**Don't you growl at me! -smacks Natsu-**

**Natsu: Owww...**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
